This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in neckties, and, in particular, to the clip-on type of necktie in which the necktie may be worn by the simple action of clipping two ends of a neck band together without the necessity of untying and retying the necktie knot.
Numerous variations on the general concept of a clip-on necktie have been patented. However, the prior art in this area has been limited to the form of clip-on necktie in which the tie and, in particular, the knot, have been pre-formed by the manufacturer or those in which an ordinary necktie has been converted into a clip-on necktie by severing the neck band portion of the tie and providing the ends thereof with fastening devices.
Examples of this type of clip-on necktie includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,665 issued to Akamatsu on Oct. 18, 1988 for "Quick-Release Necktie." Akamatsu discloses a quick-release necktie comprising a preliminarily tied necktie base having a knot, neck bands extending both sides of the knot and a pair of quick release fasteners attached to the ends of the neck bands. Another example of a pre-formed necktie is U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,698 issued to Byrd, et al. on Aug. 12, 1975 for "Necktie."
Examples of an ordinary necktie whose neck band portion is severed and equipped with fasteners includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,191 issued to Hunnicutt on Mar. 9, 1976 for "Snap-On Necktie and Device for Converting Ordinary Four-in-Hand Necktie for Snap-On Usage" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,917 issued to Orr on Jun. 12, 1973 for "Adjustable Preformed Necktie."
Numerous other examples may be cited which address the problem of developing a suitable clip-on necktie in the fashion outlined above. However, none of the cited patents or any other prior art within the knowledge of the inventor allow an ordinary necktie to be used in a clip-on fashion without the necessity of severing or otherwise permanently modifying the necktie. Furthermore, the prior art in clip-on neckties normally involves a preformed or artificially manufactured knot rather than a naturally tied knot. Users are, therefore, normally limited to whatever form of knot the manufacturer has selected and are thereby prevented from selecting and using the form of knot that each individual might prefer. In addition, such preformed neckties limit or eliminate the possibility of retying or otherwise reforming the knot as circumstances might require.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is the provision of a necktie which may be converted into clip-on usage without severing or otherwise permanently modifying the necktie so that the necktie may be returned to ordinary usage at the option of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a clip-on necktie which may be hand tied by the user, thereby preserving the user's options of selecting his preferred form of knot and of altering the knot as circumstances require.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a clip-on necktie which preserves the natural appearance of an ordinary hand-tied necktie.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide for a form of clip-on necktie which may be easily and securely fastened but which will separate under conditions of abnormal force being applied to the tie so that the clip-on necktie functions as a safety necktie.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to one skilled in the art as will appear from the following specification and claims in conjunction with the drawings.